Lost in the Sharingan
by gaara's2kool4you
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura are a 3man team in Konohagakure. The world is peaceful, until two strange teens show up. Naruto & co. are assigned to keep track of the two. What secrets do these two hold, and where are they from exactly? pairings secret!:P
1. Chapter 1

**ok, 1st chap on 1st posted story (i have a lot more than this on my computer) please review, and let me know if i should continue. 10+ would be nice puppy eyes please??? **

**disclaimer: disclaimers are annoying. only an idiot wouldn't know the characters didn't belong to me!!! **

_A scream echoed through the streets, but no one was there to hear it. No one was there to answer the desperate cry._

_A boy ran down the path, the street being empty of anything living besides himself._

_Another young child watched from a distance, wishing he could help, but he was powerless. Another scream rang out._

_"Nii-san! Nii-san... brother, please! Don't do this!" the small voice echoed. The onlooker observed as a dark figure followed the fleeing boy, its shadow looming over the frightened child. "Nii-san!" A demonic blade rose into the air._

_The onlooker tried to look away, but he knew he couldn't. He never could. At this point, his body never listened to his brain's commands. As he had seen many times before, the blade swung downward. The boy screamed, then started sobbing, grabbing his shoulder where the blade had cut into it. Weeping uncontrollably, the victim yanked the steel out of his arm. The onlooker felt like vomiting, but once again, his body remained still, motionless, paralyzed._

_"Weak," a dangerous-sounding voice hissed. "I shouldn't have bothered with you."_

_"Nii-san, leave me be. Please, don't kill me," the cowering child sobbed, holding his bleeding shoulder. The dark shadow still loomed over him. His small whisper could be heard. "Please...please..." The shadow disappeared, along with its owner, but not before a kunai was flung towards the child. His cry rang out through the lifeless streets._

* * *

Naruto woke up in a panic. That same dream had come to hm again. "Hah, dream my ass!" he scoffed. "More like a nightmare!" Every once in a while, he would see this small child being chased by a shadow, running for his life while crying out the title"Nii-san".

Naruto made his breakfast. The 15 year-old blonde was used to eating on his own. Like Sakura would actually come to eat breakfast at _his_ house, since all he really ate, besides on special occasions, was ramen. He stuck his chopsticks into his bowl of noodles. Fifteen minutes later, he ran out the door, flashes of the nightmare running through his mind.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto called as he ran to meet his teammate. They were the only team to exist of two members, since an odd number of students had graduated from the Chunin exams this time. They were limited to D- and C-ranked missions until another Genin graduated from the Chunin exams and was placed in their squad. Naruto and Sakura headed towards the Hokage's office, not eager to face Tsunade's wrath when she was woken up. Most likely, she had fallen asleep drinking, and was face down in a pile of paperwork.

Kakashi appeared in front of the two-man cell. "G' Morning." He looked tired. At least, that's what Naruto could gather from looking only at one visible eye. The Jonin looked tired because his eye was more lazy than usual.

The group walked towards the entrance. Naruto finally lost control over his curiosity. He had noticed that Kakashi could barely walk in a straight line. "What's up with you?"

"Hm? Oh, there was a new ninja that arrived last night, 'cept the kid's mental," Kakashi explained. When he saw Sakura and Naruto's looks, he raised his visible eyebrow. "Not literally, but he is sorta... uncontrollable."

"Huh?" the two said at once.

"Well, for one, he didn't exactly _arrive_. Apparently, he's had some schooling before in shinobi skills, but has anger issues. He was down at one of the local bars or something like that... might have been the library... anyways, he and another man got into a fight. With weapons an' all. Asuma, Kurenai, and I had to go down there and settle it. The kid...probably around your age... he was freaking out. We had to restrain him, and it wasn't easy. He kept shouting something about dishonor and disgrace and something about a clan. And he had tried to kill the man with a knife. We had to drag him back to ANBU headquarters, and it wasn't a walk in the park, hence the word 'drag'. Asuma has a broken arm, and Kurenai has a few scratches from being shoved against a tree," Kakashi droned tiredly.

Sakura and Naruto gazed at him in surprise. "So, who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know. Refused to talk after that. And it's like he's immune to Genjutsu," Kakashi answered, yawning behind his mask.

* * *

They traveled to the Hokage's office in silence.To their surprise, Tsunade was awake, but apparently she had a hangover. Shizune was madly straightening up the office, which was trashed. Tsunade struggled to read some paperwork.

Shizune looked up as she saw the three come through the door. "Oh, you're here! That's great! Here's the files for your missions," the busy body said as she shoved some papers at the team. Kakashi, being the lead of the team, began flipping through.

Sakura noticed that Tsunade seemed a bit more drunk than usual. "What's wrong with her? She looks worse than normal!"

"That ninja that was brought in last night figured out some stuff in her past, just by looking at her. He gave her a hard time during the interrogation, and when he finally spoke, he tortured her with some statements about her brother or husband or something like that. I swear, that kid's not normal," Shizune put in.

Kakashi shook his head. That shinobi was going to be more trouble than expected.

The two Chunin next to the silver-haired shinobi glanced at the file. "We're supposed to interrogate him?!" Naruto cried. "By the looks of what you've told us, he's demented!"

Shizune scowled. "You have your orders."

* * *

Kakashi led the two down to the ANBU headquarters, Naruto grumbling and Sakura with a nervous, yet irritated face on. They entered the guarded building. One ANBU shinobi led them down a corridor towards a containment cell. The lights were switched on inside a dark room. Looking through the window, the three saw a teenager sitting in the corner, his head rested on his knees. He appeared to be sleeping, judging on how his shoulders moved slightly and rhythmically with each breath.

Naruto leaned forward and tapped on the glass. No response. An ANBU guard entered the room and nudged the teen awake. As soon as the kid's eyes fluttered open, the guard fled the room. The boy rose to his feet, grabbed a chair, and flung it after the retreating shinobi.

"Don't ever touch me!" he screamed after the ninja. Naruto figured he didn't know they were watching, since the glass was made to look like a mirror on the inside.

The boy proved him wrong by looking towards them and raising his middle finger.

"Little brat!" Kakashi yelled through the speaker. "Don't forget, we could kill you if we wanted!" The boy just smirked. Kakashi flicked of the communication device, muttering under his breath. "To think he'd have the nerve to flip off the very people who have him at their disposal."

Naruto sighed and walked over to the speaker, switching on the 2-way system. "Hey, punk, what's your name?" he said into the mike. The boy completely ignored him. Instead, he eased himself into a cross-legged sitting position on the iron table in the center of the room. He rested his elbows on his knees, and his chin was in the palms of his hands.

Naruto studied the boy, looking for some clue of his identity. So far, he didn't recognize the black robe over a blck shirt with shin-length pants (like Shikamaru wears, except cooler).

The kid glared through the glass, his obsidian eyess strikingly venomous. Naruto wanted to move. It seemed as if the boy could see him. What if he could? Was he some kind of demon?

Sakura shook her head. "He'll ignore us unless we go in there."

"But he'll probably kill us!" Naruto argued. The boy let out a scoffing sound, surprising the blonde. Looking around, Naruto saw the intercom was still on and switched it off. "I'm tellin' you, he's dangerous!"

Kakashi sighed. "I'll go in." He started towards the door. An ANBU officer opened it and let him pass. Kakashi nodded his thanks, then entered. The boy didn't seem to notice him in the room. He was still glaring through the glass. Kakashi reached up to tap the boy on the shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a twisted shoulder. The kid stood above him. His eyes glared down.

"Don't touch me," he hissed. Kakashi picked himself up off the ground and stepped away from the angry teenager.

"Ok, what's your name, kid? That's all we want to know. That, and what you were doing at that bar," Kakashi informed him.

The kid made that scoffing sound again. "It was a freakin' street. Outside, you dumbass," he said in a "you're the stupidest guy I ever met" tone. Kakashi rolled his visible eye. Again, the scoffing noise. "You shouldn't do that with one eye covered. You look stupid doing that. Not that you're _not_ stupid."

"Well, tell me your name and I won't have to do that," Kakashi suggested lazily. The teen raised his eyebrows.

"Don't think that's gonna happen."

"Agh! Shut up and listen to directions, you arrogant little jerk!" a voice shouted over the intercom. Naruto.

"Uh, little? I'm at least six inches taller than you!" the boy yelled back. The gasp from Naruto's mouth could be heard clearly.

"How did you know?!"

"Don't ask, dunce," was the reply. The kid turned to Kakashi, raising his eyebrows. "Anything else?"

"Kid, say your name and we won't have to use Genjutsu to find out."

"Uh, yeah, one thing. You already tried that." Kakashi sighed.

_Damn, how do we undermine his defense? This smart-mouthed punk knows almost exactly what we'll say next!_ Kakashi asked himself. Then a name popped into his head. He went over to the intercom. "Sakura, go get Ino."

"Right," answered the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura ran off to where she knew she could find her friend: in the general store, looking for the prettiest ribbon she could find to tie up her hair. Sakura entered the air-conditioned shop. She spotted Ino right away. "Ino!"

The platinum blonde turned around. "Sakura, I thought you were working today!"

"I am, but we need your help."

"But today's my day off!" Ino implied.

"Yeah, but there's this guy down in the interrogation cells, and we can't get him to tell us his name," Sakura persisted. Ino looked uncertain. Sakura sighed. "You know, he's kinda hot." She barely had time to take a breath before Ino had grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. They sprinted off towards the ANBU headquarters.

When they returned to the ANBU headquaters, Kakashi was back in the other room, an ANBU treating his shoulder. The kid was sitting in a corner, his knees pulled to his chest, staring into space.

" 'Least he didn't kill you," Naruto was saying. Kakashi gave him an irritated look. Ino looked at the kid through the glass.

"Wow, you were right Sakura. That guy _is_ hot! Can I go talk to him?" the blonde asked excitedly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's dangerous, Ino. Anyways, we need you to use your Mind Transfer Jutsu, see if you can find anything in his soul of use to us. And just think, you may discover his name, so you can track him down once we let him go," the pinkette told her friend. Ino nodded excitedly. Then she lined herself up in a straight line with the prisoner and did a few hand signs.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu." A flow of chakra went through the glass towards the boy. He seemed to have fallen unconcious. The jutsu entered his body, but a second before he opened his eyes and gasped. Then Ino was in pocession of his body.

Ino raised 'her' hand to let the others know she was okay. _'Whoa. He can't see out of his right eye?'_ Ino couldn't see anything out of the right eye at all.

_**"Sasuke!"**_

_'What was that?' _Ino asked herself. The name rang through her head.

**_"Sasuke, why are you so weak?!"_**

_'What are those voices?' _Ino was getting confused.

**_"Sasuke, forget what Father says. You're not weak."_**

_**"And what do you know? You're not a ninja."**_

_**"Not anymore. But Sasuke, you're father just wants the best for you."**_

_**"Yeah, fine. Where's Itachi?"**_

_**"Training with Shisui. Come on, help me with these boxes."**_

_**"Okay, fine."**_

_**"Come on, don't frown at me like that. I'm your mother!"**_

_'What's going on? Are these memories?'_

"Aaaghhhh!!!" someone cried out. Ino realized that person was the body she had control over. Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked around, and, against her will, the pale hands raised to the blue-tinged ebony locks belonging to the boy.

**_"Name: Uchiha Sasuke. Eight years old, 57 inches, 76 pounds, black hair, black eyes, pale skin. Injuries: broken ribs, fractured ankle, head trauma, broken shoulder, Genjutsu torture victim."_**

_**"That's a lot of damage. Looks like there was more than just Genjutsu."**_

_**"Poor kid. Now he's all alone."**_

_**"Ugh, SHUT UP!!! I'M RIGHT HERE!!!"**_

_**"Oh, Sasuke, you're awake! We're very sorry."**_

_**"Shut up."**_

_**"Oh, his shoulder is bleeding again."**_

_**"Here, let me treat it."**_

_**"No! Don't touch me!"**_

_**"But, Sasuke-"**_

_**"No! I said don't touch me! Go away!"**_

Ino felt her vessel shaking. "Get...out...of me..." a voice gasped. Ino realized the boy still had some control over his body.

_'Impossible!'_

"Get out...or you'll die..." his voice whispered. Ino wasn't about to take any chances.

"Kai!" Ino felt herself whooshing back to her own body. She rubbed her eyes.

"Well, what happened?" It was Naruto.

"Well, I think his name's Uchiha Sasuke. I'm not sure, but I heard some memories or something, and that name was mentioned in them, including the name Itachi," Ino answered. "Oh, and he's blind in his right eye."

"He's blind in the right? Didn't look like it," Kakashi mused. All looked in at the boy. He was on his knees, his head resting on his fists, which were on the floor as well (you know, kind of hunched over, like he's bowing). He was shaking badly.

"God, Ino, what'd you do to him, polute his mind with visions of guys?" Naruto cracked, earning a smack from Sakura. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know, but he was regaining control over his body, and he told me to get out or I'd die." The group watched as a guard entered the cell to see if the boy was okay. As soon as he put his hand on the kid's shoulder, the boy stopped shaking and looked up at the guard...with red eyes. The guard pulled back in fear as the boy got to his feet.

"I'll kill you!" he screamed at the ANBU. The guard made a break for the door, but not before the boy singed him with a fireball from his mouth. A dozen guards were at the door, and hastily pulled the cell's doorway shut. The boy stood for a moment, then collapsed, laying on his stomach with his arms resting on the pavement floor, unconcious. Cautiously, three guards entered. One nudged the boy's shoulder, with no reaction from the prisoner.

"You know, it looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks," Sakura said to her teammates and friend. "I'll bet he's really weak, and that fire jutsu really took it out of him, right Kakashi-sensei?" No answer. "Sensei?"

"Oh, huh? Oh, yeah, I guess," the silver-haired jonin answered. _'Those eyes...'_

**so, how was it??? good??? I hope it was! 1st chap of the 1st multi-chap story i post... review please!!! and, hey everyone!!! one the _stats_ on your profile, you can see how many hits your story has gotten. i'm sure everyone knows this! NEways, one of my friends on FF has over 5000 hits to one of her ONESHOTS, yet she only has 14 reviews... what the hell is up with that?!?!? if everyone reviewed, she'd have somewhere around 5000 reviews, granted no one had hit the story 100 times or so... SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! i want to know if this is worth continuing**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you think his name is Uchiha Sasuke? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked. Ino nodded. She and Team Seven stood in the Hokage's office, reporting the interrogation.

"I also got a glimpse of… his… special… ability, shall we say," Kakashi put in. Tsunade nodded and Shizune scribbled this information onto a pad of paper.

"Right. Okay, get the boy some food. To think all this trouble has erupted from a brawl in a bar," the blonde Hokage muttered.

"Um, it was out on the street. Outside," Kakashi stated. Tsunade glared at him. "I, uh… just thought… you should, y'know, know that." Tsunade sighed, then looked up as Izumo and Kotetsu burst through the door.

"Lord Hokage**(1)**! There's an attack by the gates! We do not know hw many attackers**(2)** there are, but they've already taken out half of the ANBU positioned in the area!" Izumo cried.

"The others are tiring fast. We need more shinobi down there immediately!" Kotetsu said once his partner had finished. Tsunade stood up, knocking over a stack of papers as she did.

"Get ANBU squads Four and Five down there, now! Kakashi, you and your team get down there. Fetch Sai as well," the woman ordered.

"Hai!" Kakashi responded. He turned and headed towards the door, quickly followed by Sakura and Naruto.

"Ino, get Shikamaru and Choji, and send word the Hyuugas and their teams." Ino scurried out the door.

"Lord Hokage, why are you so hasty in getting such defense down to the gates?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked out the window.

"If someone is strong enough to take out half an ANBU squad in a matter of minutes, then we need to take the upmost precautions. We have no idea how strong this enemy truly is."

After calling Sai to join them, Team Seven sped towards the gates of Konoha. "What is going on, exactly?" Sai asked as the group bounced through a grove of trees.

"We don't know very much," Sakura replied, coming up beside him. "Kotetsu and Izumo ran into Master Tsunade's office while we were reporting the results of that interrogation and told us the gates were under attack."

"Is that it?"

"I'm afraid so."

The group arrived to find an entire ANBU squad unconscious upon the ground, and many were still fighting. Off to the right, a bright light flashed, and every shinobi in the area. Team Seven quickly tried to regain their sight, and when they did, all the ANBU were unconscious… and Naruto was being lifted off the ground, a pale hand gripping his neck. Kakashi's team blinked n surprise, then acquired battle stances, each pulling out a kunai.

A white-haired boy, looking to be about fifteen, held Naruto up with one hand, a long, glistening, white sword in his other hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kakashi asked. The boy turned to the grey-haired Jonin, dark, green eyes taking in everything around him.

"You are holding my partner in your prison. Lead me there, set him free, and no one gets hurt. Or, I could blast this entire village off the maps," the boy told them calmly.

"Let our teammate go, then maybe we'll talk," Sakura called. The boy looked up at the blonde he was nearly suffocating. Naruto was squirming, tying to loosen the boy's grip. He set the kitsune on the ground, but kept a tight hold on him, seizing both tan wrists in one hand and holding his sword to the blonde's throat. Naruto warily kept an eye on his captor.

"Where are the rest of your affiliates?" Sai asked.

"The rest? There's only me," the boy replied, sounding slightly puzzled. "Well, there's only me until I get my friend back."

"Is his name Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. The boy's eyes widened. He released his grip on Naruto, hand dropping to his side. Naruto let out a battle cry and lunged for his enemy, but was only met by thin air. Looking around, the blonde realized that Kakashi now had that white sword under his throat.

"How do you know his name?" the silver-haired boy hissed, his green eyes flashing. Kakashi lifted his hands in surrender.

"We discovered it in an interrogation. One of our ninja read his mind."

"Take me to him." The sword was pressed harder to Kakashi's neck, nearly breaking the skin. "Take me to him, now!"

"Alright, but you need to-" Sakura started to say, taking a step towards the teen and her sensei.

"Now! Or I will destroy every person in this village!" the boy yelled. He lifted a hand towards Sai, palm facing the painter. Suddenly, the black-haired boy fell to the ground, screaming and holding his head. "I will start with him!"

"Alright! We'll take you to him. Just leave Sai and the rest of the villager's alone. Please," Kakashi told him. The pale teen searched the man's face for any signs of trickery, then, finding none, h lowered his hand. Sai stopped screaming, then slowly stood up, gasping. Sakura ran to him, letting him lean on her shoulder.

"Lead the way, then," the boy growled, motioning for Kakashi to move.

"If you want to see your friend, we have to go to the Hokage. She's the only one who can get us in there," Kakashi said, making his way towards the Hokage Tower. The boy followed silently. He hadn't made a noise during the whole walk over. They entered the building, ignoring he stares form other shin obi and headed towards Tsunade's office. When they reached the door, Naruto knocked on the door.

Once they got inside, Kakashi bowed respectfully. "Lord Hokage, this is our… enemy."

Tsunade stood up. "Where are the rest?" she asked.

"Well, this is the only person that was attacking us," Sakura muttered. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Well, then…"

"He's here for the… boy we have in the holding cell," Kakashi told her. "If we don't let him go to the boy, he'll kill all the civilians. He already displayed the ability." Tsunade nodded, the told them to take the boy to the holding cells to see the other, not wanting to risk any of the villager's lives.

"Here, this is it," Morino Ibiki told them, motioning to a big, iron door. "We moved him into this one last night."

"Let me inside," the silver-haired boy instructed. Ibiki looked to Kakashi for approval, who nodded 'yes'. Naruto gave the boy a wary look. Sakura had tken Sai home to rest, staying over at his place to keep an eye on him.

Ibiki sighed. "Listen, he has refused to eat, so don't… don't be angry at us for his weakened state. The boy nodded shortly, so Ibiki unlocked the door. The light inside was turned on and the green-eyed teen hurried inside.

The Uchiha was laying on a cot, his pale face even paler than normal. His black locks were tousled, and he\is dark eyes were closed. The white-haired boy crouched by the small bed, putting his hand on the sleeping captive's cheek.

"Sasuke, wake up," he whispered kindly. Black eyes fluttered open.

"Kimi?" the boy asked in disbelief. The other smiled softly.

"You idiot, what are you doing here? Have you taken your medicine?"

"I lost it." The green-haired teen, dubbed 'Kimi', smiled, then kissed the other's forehead.

"Will you eat anything? I don't want to get in trouble for you being hungry!" The weakened boy on the cot laughed lightly.

"Yes, I'll eat, I suppose."

Kakashi watched the childish conversation between the boys with curiosity. Naruto was just plain confused, while Ibiki was analyzing the behavior carefully.

"Kakashi, may I speak with you outside?" the torture specialist asked. The Jonin nodded.

"Stay here, Naruto," the blonde's sensei instructed. Naruto nodded, then sat down on the floor, watching the two boys as the raven quietly ate a bit of food while the other sharpened a white knife that had come from nowhere.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't think these boys are normal," Ibiki stated. Kakashi nodded. "They seem to be rather childish, yet, from your statement earlier on the 'battle' a the gates and the interrogation, they are both dangerous when it comes to fighting. I believe that these boys' minds are in a younger state than their actual age, but their shinobi instincts are extremely advanced. That's m opinion from a three-minute evaluation. Should we keep them here?"

"I guess we should. I'll keep an eye on them here if you go and report to the Hokage. I've been in there too many times to handle for one day," the Sharingan-user offered. Ibiki nodded, then disappeared. Kakashi sighed, the stepped back into the room. The raven had eaten a small portion f the food that had been given, then had fallen asleep. 'Kimi' was currently sharpening a long white sword with a small white knife, letting Sasuke rest his head on his lap, and Naruto was just watching with interest at the boys' actions. 'Kimi' kept a wary eye on the two Leaf shinobi as he carried on with his task.

1) I don't know what to call her besides 'Lord'. sorry

2)couldn't think of anything else to put there besides 'attackers'. sorry again

**A/N: Ok, I'm going to leave it at that. Sorry for taking so long. We have testing at school, and it's really annoying! So, review pleeze!!!**


End file.
